maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gremlin-Relinquished404/XL0rd G4M3r
|organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 2 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = * * <-> * |organization = Gremlins |bio = A Gremlin is the last stage of the Mogwai life cycle. It is said that the Gremlins are considered to be an unwanted side-effect from when the Mogwais were first created on a far away planet. The only way a Mogwai can turn into a Gremlin is by eating any type of food after midnight. Gremlins are usually murderous and mischievous but can easily be defeated by their weakness to light. However their ability to multiply with water can make them an uncontrollable force if it contained. S.H.I.E.L.D. has captured a Gremlin still in its Mogwai stage and hopes to rehabilitate it so that they can unleash it upon their enemies for the greater good. }} |name2 = Made for Fun and Joy |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = All Allies |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = Don't Let Him Get Wet |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = Self |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 1 Round |type3 = Buff |effects3 = (x5) |name4 = Never Feed Him After Midnight |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = Self |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |cooldown4 = 2 Round |type4 = Buff |effects4 = • Yummy! |name5 = Devil's Fangs |stamina5 = 12% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 2 |hitcrit5 = 88%/ 12% |cooldown5 = n/a |type5 = Melee Slashing |effects5 = • Yum Yum |name6 = Unexpected Strikes |stamina6 = 25% |target6 = All Enemies |hits6 = 6 |hitcrit6 = 85%/ 12% |cooldown6 = 2 Rounds |type6 = Melee Slashing |effects6 = |name7 = Unwanted Side-Effect |stamina7 = 20% |target7 = All Enemies |hits7 = n/a |hitcrit7 = n/a |cooldown7 = 3 Rounds |type7 = Debuff Buff |effects7 = |name8 = 'Even Watches' |stamina8 = 20% |target8 = One Enemy |hits8 = |hitcrit8 = 88%/ 12% |cooldown8 = 1 Round |type8 = Slashing Melee |effects8 = • 'They have teeny gremlins for our watches!' }} Trivia *'Even Watches' refers to Murray Futterman's conversation with Kate: "Y'know they're still shippin' them over here. They put 'em in cars, they put 'em in yer TV. They put 'em in stereos and those little radios you stick in your ears. They even put 'em in watches, they have teeny gremlins for our watches!!" -''' *'''Don't Let Him Get Wet and Never Feed Him After Midnight are a reference to the three rules that the Chinese Boy gives to Billy's Father at the start of the movie. *'With Mogwai, Comes Much Responsibility' is a reference to the line that the Chinese Boy's Grandfather says to Billy's Father after rejecting to sell Gizmo. Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *'Unrestriction Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Unrestricted to Never Feed It After Midnight **'Never Feed It After Midnight' is no longer a . Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *'Holly-Jolly Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds **Chance to grant all allies a Present at the beginning of a turn. Category:Heroes Category:Christmas Teams Challenge Category:Infiltrators Category:Scrappers Category:90 CP